1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to orthopedic boney fusion, discectomy, and stabilization systems and methods, and more particularly, to percutaneous fusion, discectomy, and stabilization systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
It is desirable to provide a percutaneous fusion, discectomy, and stabilization system and method that limits or prevent the risks of nerve injury or epineural fibrosis. The present invention provides such a system and method.